The Avengers Meet Riley
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: Riley was taken from her adoptive family when she was 5 by the Red Room and trained in the worst conditions to be the next Black Widow. 10 years later when The Black Widow and Hawk Eye are sent to kill her they luckily make a different call instead. As time goes by secrets from the past hold the key to the future and Riley's destiny. (Set before The Avengers but after Iron Man 2)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the avengers meet Riley

Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow speed walked towards the meeting room where Fury was going to give them one of the hardest missions of there life, or at least that's what he told them on the phone. The partnership of Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) and Clint Barton (Hawk eye) had just gotten 1 of its members (hawk eye) off probation for pulling a prank on all the new agents that arrived 3 weeks ago. He told them all a (fake) story about a project S.H.I.E.L.D was working on a robot just like iron man went haywire and attacked the agency then flew off. He also said that the robots whereabouts were unknown and the robot could be anywhere including on the helicarrier. He then watched them completely freak out and when he got bored with that he "borrowed" the iron man arm from Stark. Clint then proceeded to stick it out at the Junior agents when they were all going to weapons training! Screams were heard all across the helicarrier distracting the pilots a lot causing minor turbulence and therefor pissing Director Fury off.

Back to the present when the new agents saw her coming they got out of the way really fast or Natasha would just walk through (push through not walk through) them. Most agents were scared of her but the juniors were even the most so. When she finally got there Fury was nowhere to be seen but that was usual because Natasha was always 5 minutes early to meetings and Clint was already there. "Wow your early never thought I'd see the day!" Natasha exclaimed with sarcasm rolling her eyes. "Good to be back" Clint said smiling knowing she was always going to be like that. She gave him a glare and sat down at the other side of the standard white table.

A few seconds later Director Fury came in, put a screen up showing pictures of a fifteen year old girl and gave them each a folder that told them every thing about the mission. "This," he started, gesturing towards the screens,"is Riley Swartz she was taken from her family to the red room at the age of-" he almost finished. "Five she got there a few years before I left to go to S.H.I.E.L.D" Romanoff answered for him. "Well since you seem to know her is there anything else you can tell us" Fury asked adding slight sarcasm but really wanting to know. "Not much we were never really allowed to talk amongst are selves and they seemed especially intent on making sure she didn't spend time with me but I know she was good, she picked up on things twice as fast as all the others her age and I heard the instructors saying she was the only one they expected out of the whole place that might turn out better than me and they made a little joke to themselves that she was literally born for this" She continued,"if she's still progressing like she did before this will be one of the hardest, missions of are lives" she said to Barton this time.

"I haven't even told you what the mission objective is!" Fury said. "Even I can guess that" Clint said quietly. There was an awkward pause."You know what you have to do" Fury sighed and said they could leave. As soon as they got out they went to one of the planes so they could go down to the ground and proceed with the mission. Natasha read out who there cover identities would be, where they had to be etc etc. "your name will be Alexander Monti newly moved in volunteer to chaperon Roosevelt high's senior prom and I'm Lisa Monti your wife and also volunteer. If anyone asks why we're volunteering with no children at the school it's to get involved in community and show people we'll lend a helping hand to people in need. So Riley's code name is the Blue Widow and we've hacked into there coms so ours won't work to speak to each other she won't be able to hear us but if she contacts the base we'll hear what she says. She's got no partner so we should be able to handle this. Incase you haven't guessed correctly yet mission objective is to eliminate the threat." She explained.

"Is she really that good? I've never seen you even distantly worried about a target, ever" Barton said a little worried because nobody he's ever met has been able to make Natasha even distantly worried. She looked at Clint wiping any emotion he could possibly have seen off her face, "she's good, great even just watch this" she said and handed him an iPad like thing just clearer and thiner.

He played the video, it was one of her testings on hand to hand they got when one of the best under cover agents at S.H.I.E.L.D went under cover as a trainer in the red room. The under cover agent was caught after a few days by them and killed. The video showed 8 girls supposedly the better, older girls from about 18 to 21 years old in fighting position on one side of the Olympic sized gym and Riley on the other. Riley wore her deep red hair in a high ponytail and her blue eyes with hints of grey showed no emotion the rest of her face not betraying her. She stood in the same fighting stance then the under cover S.H.I.E.L.D agent told her to begin. Attacking she was as quick as a cobra, strong as an ox, and agile as Natasha which as well like Natasha didn't seem right with her tiny body frame. Within 2 minutes and 34 seconds exactly all 8 of them were on the ground 3 were unconscious and the rest were just gonna hurt a lot more in the morning. Clint noticed that the 8 girls had about the same skill as him in hand to hand, he was good at hand to hand better then most but that's not what he was famous for.

"Now do you see why we have to be really careful?" Black Widow asked raising her eyebrow. "Yes,by the way we're going to descend in about 5 minutes" Clint said. He new her long enough to tell that's not what she was worrying about but didn't push it because if she decided she didn't want to say anything there would be no way to get it out of her. When they landed smoothly at the field S.H.I.E.L.D bought to land planes and stuff without anyone knowing they got changed into their normal American clothes that were still flexible enough. In Natasha's purse they hide both of their suits vacuumed up into little plastic bags and had guns and knives hidden all over there outfits so nobody could see them. They "borrowed" a car from a few towns away and drove to the high school.

When they walked in the dance was just about to start and the only students there were student council setting up last minute details. The 2 were joined by a perky looking teacher right away. "So you two are the new move ins? We are so glad you guys can join our community your going to love it here we're all family hear!" She went on, "My the kids call me but you can call me Marcy" happily explained. The dance just started when Natasha and Clint got into the gym all the high schoolers flooded in. Natasha quickly explained to Clint making sure nobody heard her,"her mission objective is to kill Kyle Deckemeer the son of a Packistanian hit man he's one of the best and was planning to teach his son all about being a hit man soon the bad thing, his dad has worked under S.H.I.E.L.D's orders and is an ally.". As soon as almost everyone arrived they got to work staying close enough to Kyle that if Riley arrived they could get her. Riley was a no show for the first 15 minutes of the dance so they just kept a close eye out. Then for a second every single person in the room fell quiet "Riley arrived" thought Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the avengers meet Riley

Back at the Red Room dormitories Riley stressed over the mission she was faced with, she new from what the Red Room tried to teach her that it was weak and stupid to worry over killing and that's all the Red Room girls were good for; killing in cold blood. Most of her other targets from the time she turned 15 were old jerks,drunks and slutty guys she had to seduce and kill not others her age maybe a bit older like the one she had to eliminate, by the reports on him hadn't even had his first kiss.

Sad too that his first would be his last. She sat back down on the super thin, hard, and lumpy mattress that she'd long since given up caring about comfort, their was none of that at the Red Room. Being the Blue Widow meant that she had a lot to live up to since people knew she would soon be the Black Widow also meant that one of these days when the "puppeteers" as Riley silently called them decided she was ready to take down the Black Widow and change her code name to that.

People at the Red Room didn't usually hand down code names like that or simply kill the last one with that code name to get it, but since the first Black Widow ran away from the Red Room and she was their best agent they decided in the near future she would need to be killed. Riley's handler walked in and she stood up immediately hands to her sides head straight like a perfect soldier. "Here's your outfit for the dance do not disappoint remember what happened the last time you showed mercy to a target? Well you won't live the next time if that happens," Dominic snarled in Russian and through a large duffel bag on the bed.

"Okay" Riley said again in Russian quietly, embarrassed about the last time. About a year ago when she was 14 Riley was sent on one of her first missions in the big leagues killing a nosy American who was starting to get in the way of the Russians plans. The reason she spared him was because he had a family 2 children and a wife, he was loyal to them and the caring type of guy.

When she got back to the Red Room she knew they would find out anyway so she told the truth and asked them to spare him and just send herself to verbally warn him that he would die if he kept doing what he was. They denied and punished her for not doing what was told, the punishment made breaking both your legs seem like nothing, it was too horrible to even talk about. Back to the present Dominic wasn't pleased with that they were not supposed to be weak sounding so he yelled, "What was that" and smacked her in the face. "Yes sir" Riley shouted. Dominic left and after Riley made sure he couldn't see her she put her hand up to where he smacked it.

The hit was light enough so it wouldn't leave much of a bruise which he probably did purposely because of her big mission ahead. After that Riley opened the duffel bag and found every thing she would need for the mission there was everything from guns to curling irons. She put the amazingly beautiful dress on, it was aqua blue and had a sweetheart neckline with a white, sparkly, and thin fabric lining the neckline and it was tight fitted until the natural waist line then proofed out and went until the knee the fabric was the prettiest silk she had ever seen. At the bottom part of her dress there were all sizes of snowflakes made out of white sparkles.

When she was done with putting on the dress she put her hair up in a messy yet formal looking bun and let a few bits of hair fall to the sides of her head curling them. She added white high heels sparkly of course that had built in bombs so all she had to do was throw them and they'd blow on contact. She put on a silver bracelet with a snowflake bead in the middle that would burst out when she pushed it with over 30 feet of cable. The last thing she put on was a delicate silver tiara like the kind some rich girls wore to prom except normally other girls tiaras aren't rigged to blow 10 seconds after somebody threw them. She equipped her outfit with all the normal stuff guns and knives then went off in the limo the Red Room got for her to ride in.

Riley liked it when the mission was formal and she got to pretend she was some rich girl and there was nothing wrong with her life, of course she couldn't pretend that as soon as it was time to kill. When Riley got there she checked the 'time good fashionably late' she thought and got ready to make her big entrance as she normally did to party's and stuff like that. Almost as soon as she walked in people stopped talking the only sound was the music and all the boys mouths hung open. Riley's only though as she looked across the room was "he's here".


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 the avengers meet Riley

Soon enough everyone started talking again and the attention drew off of Riley and she went over to Kyle shortly after. Natasha and Clint weren't letting either Kyle nor Riley out of there he just sights and were going to pull Riley outside for a "talk" about her behaviour if she tried to get him alone. "Hey What's a handsome guy like you doing all by yourself?" Riley asked putting on a flirty smile. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing talking to me?" Kyle flirted back. A new slow song started playing and he asked,"Would you like to dance?". Riley then pulled him to the dance floor and they started.

Riley knew this was move it or lose it so she leaned in closer and whispered as she started to kiss him,"want to go somewhere more private?". He was mesmerized so he just nodded. She whispered into his ear,"I'll meet you at the back of the gym I'll leave first you follow after 6 minutes don't go the same root as me". He nodded again and she went off into the ladies room. Natasha saw her leave to the bathroom so she though that it was a good time to intervene and eliminate Riley.

Riley went right out the emergency exit at the back of the bathroom to the back of the school. 6 minutes later Kyle came out of the emergency exit in the boys bathroom. He gave her a seductive smile threw her against the wall of the school and kissed her fiercely. "Jerk" Riley thought that was gonna leave bruises on her back in the morning. Riley grabbed a knife that was hidden in her dress and swiftly cut his throat. He instantly fell backwards and a huge amount of blood speak across the grass causing Riley to turn pale.

She contacted the base through her earpiece saying "This is the Blue Widow mission 009 is a success we need team beta to clean up I will report back to base in 30 minutes".

She nearly choked on the word success because that boy hadn't done anything wrong really and just killed him. As she walked to nowhere specifically she started to break down, there all of a sudden felt like there was thousands of pounds of weights on her shoulders and she just couldn't take it anymore. She half walked half ran towards an abandoned alley. Then Riley fell to the ground and was on her knees wrapping her arms around her body almost like she was trying to keep herself from falling apart.

She didn't have much time to ponder this because all of a sudden a voice came from the other end of the alley she was in. "I know who you are" Natasha said softly making a decision that she knew was going to put her in S.H.I.E.L.D's dog house for months. "Then you should leave right now if you want to leave alive" Riley spat back in Russian. She then looked up to see the intruder. If she hadn't learned to control and hide her emotions so well she would have fainted right then or just stand there with her mouth open but she was so she stood up blank face and posed for attack.

Natasha pulled out her gun and aimed it to kill but said in Russian,"you can come with me and start over at a place you won't be tortured and mistreated or I have no choice but to kill you". Riley laughed darkly,"you kill me? I'm almost positive my next mission was to kill you 'Black Widow'" She said again in Russian. "I'm a terrible criminal killer of men, women, and children they won't give me a chance they'll kill me!" Riley went on and added so quietly that Natasha barely heard,"I don't blame them".

Natasha let the tiniest bit of her guard down and that was all Riley needed. She took her shoe off, threw it as hard as she could and it knocked the gun right out of her hand exploding itself and the gun a few feet from Natasha. "Damn that's impressive can you guys please speak in English I'm not fluent in Russian!" Clint said as he dropped from the rooftop.

"This is the legendary Hawk eye?" Riley critically said with a perfect American accent.

"Yes and I can see you would be an amazing addition to S.H.I.E.L.D" Clint said back. There was a long moment of silence when Clint and Natasha really got to see her and Riley got to see them. 'She looks so much like Clint' Natasha thought and she was right with there eyes being a perfect match and most facial features being alike.'she's so much like Natasha!' Clint thought and he too was right she had long, red, curly hair that looked exactly like Natasha's and her you-piss-me-of-you-die attitude they were so much alike."they look a lot like me!' Was all Riley thought.

There thoughts were interrupted by a wave of 20 men all attacking at once, they were all people from the Red Room coming to get Riley. They stopped and cornered them all, Black Widow was about to attack but Riley gave her a look that said no and in one swift motion Riley took off her other shoe and threw it at them. It exploded on a massive scale sending all three of the agents flying backwards. When they got up and realized all the other men were dead Clint exclaimed,"Do all Red Room girls carry this many explosives?". To this Natasha actually smiled for a second because when Clint first found Natasha she tried to blow him up before going into a deep and intense hand to hand match.

"Barton! Romanoff! If your doing what i think you are you better not be! Do you hear me the council and Fury are going to give me so much shit! And I'm going to put your asses on probation for the next 6 months!" Agent Coulson yelled over the coms unit so loud even Riley could hear. She guessed they would have to kill her so she readied herself for them coming at her but was beyond surprised when Natasha said to Coulson,"we'll be at the field waiting for the extraction Riley will be with us". They all made there way to the field before extraction got here which was good because they had to explain to her what would happen.

"they'll hand cuff you and most likely sedate you don't fight back or they'll kill you got it?" Hawk eye said."I know" she snapped back and rolled her eyes. Just a minute later a helicopter came to pick them up. The one in charge ordered them all to remove the weapons on the ground and put there hands behind there backs, Hawk eye and Black Widow for supposed treason by keeping her alive and Riley for many, many crimes. They were all a little confused when she took off the tiara and gently put it on the ground."what does it do?" The one in charge asked."it explodes when you throw it" Riley said casually.

They sat in silence on the way home with the three hand cuffed."when we get to the base you two can be un hand cuffed and return to normal routines but Riley has to talk to Coulson, be questioned by a shrink then talk to Director Fury himself before the council and himself makes a decision regarding you" on of the body guards said. Riley knew at least 27 ways to disarm and kill the whole ship but nodded along with Natasha and Clint hoping she could start over. They got off the plane and Black Widow and Natasha were immediately un hand cuffed, partly because of how scared the guards were off them.

Riley was escorted by them to a small room with white walls, white roof, white table, and 2 white chairs."Phil Coulson will be the first to talk to you remember he's on your side or at least if you are decent to him he will be and he's got a lot of pull around here we'll be able to see you as soon as the council makes a decision" Black Widow said and instead of snapping back at her like Riley had Clint she nodded trusting Natasha and sat down at one of the chairs.

They left and a moment later Coulson walked in and shook her hand."Phil Coulson pleased to meet you" he said."Riley Swartz nice to meet you too" she said with the best smile she could muster and shook his hand back."So if the council decides to let you join S.H.I.E.L.D you'll go through Junior agent training that's the new agents if you pass that you'll go on to intermediate then seniors if you pass that. I'll be your handler if You make to be a Senior agent. Enough about what will happen if it is decided you'll stay, what makes you think S.H.I.E.L.D wants you?" Coulson asked."I'm the best in my line of work and you haven't killed me yet so your at least considering it" Riley said. "That's all we need to hear we'll make are decision soon until then you'll have to stay in a S.H.I.E.L.D cell" Phil said with an apologetic look on his face.

The four guards escorted her back to her cell at the very back of the high security section. Riley smirked darkly at the guard beside her but did nothing except think how painfully easy it would be to escape and kill all the guards if she wanted to. The guard tried to hide his eyes but Riley could still see them watering 'baby' Riley thought.

Over at the other side of the helicarrier Director Fury was fighting to keep Riley alive because the council was less than pleased at Romanoff violating direct orders on this dangerous a target and Barton for doing it twice. The Director only had 2 things going for him one she really was the best in the business and two it got S.H.I.E.L.D one of its best agents the last time.

"I realize its possible she is a potential threat to the organization but if you have seen the footage of her blowing up 20 of the Red Rooms best bodyguards, or handlers it's very highly unlikely she's still loyal to them and the last time this happened we got are best agent!" Fury argued."We will deliberate" the women said and the screen shut off for 29 minutes. It came on and Fury attentively listened."Riley Swartz will begin at the base as long as you keep and eye on her for a month, no pun intended" the man said. With that Fury went to the cell himself and let Riley out.

He showed her to the apartment like room she would be staying and had a bunch of newbie looking agents to give her all the stuff she would need. When at last she was alone in the room she opened all the boxes, the biggest one first which was full of 4 cat suits 3 standard dark blue and one black suit almost the same as Natasha's. The second box was medium sized and had the weapons in it guns, knives and a specialized version of her bracelet that looked a bit less formal. The very last box was small and only had 2 things in it, a standard S.H.I.E.L.D cell phone and a note telling where and when the junior agents training would be.

She sat down on the bed in the back corner of the room. She was really shocked when it was a soft thick mattress with pillows and a warm thick blanket. Riley set the bedside alarm for 6:00 an hour earlier than the class started. The room was nice and though the only one she really trusted there was Natasha she felt things might get better it didn't keep the night mares away.

She was in a dark room so the only features she could make out were a modern control panel that even she with her extensive knowledge didn't know what they did. The grey stone floor added to the bad vibe the room gave her, someone came in through the door at one end of the room. It was a rough looking guy with black hair and a black moustache he walked over to something in the middle of the room and started tinkering with it.

Suddenly another person came in; Ivan the scariest Red Room official, the father of Dominic her old handler. "We are doing it today no more delays doctor" Ivan said sounding like it was that or die. It probably was a lot of things were like that at the Red Room."b but we're n not ready the result could be disastrous!" The first man protested. He sighed in defeat trying to cover his nervousness after seeing a murderous glare from the second man.

"bring her in" the doctor sighed. Two men came in dragging along a 5 year old girl who had her hands bound behind her back. She had short Red hair and blueish grey eyes, and she seemed to be naturally thin and fit."What do you want with me?" The girl growled. She was immediately smacked hard in the face by a guard so hard the spot it was turned as red as her hair and she had to blink back tears."you will only speak when spoken to" Ivan said. The doctor turned on a light to reveal a metal box meant to fit a child (like a modernized smaller version of the one at the lab in captain America) and motioned the guards to bring the girl forth. She started to struggle but stopped when the doctor looked her in the eyes and said,"do what I say or die".

He opened up the metal box and told the girl to lay down on the inside. When she did he closed the door and immediately turned the power on to 100%. Riley could feel the girls pain like it was her own and it was to painful to explain she instantly started screaming. With a jolt sitting up to fast Riley woke up from her nightmare and realized she had been screaming out loud. This happened before at the Red Room and she was never able to go to sleep after it at least until after she spent an hour or so at the gym. So Riley got up and after a few minutes found the Olympic sized gym empty. Though from less then 100 feet away the Black Widow was watching.


End file.
